Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe) is a computer bus standard that may be used for communications between various computer components/electronic devices. Various standards may incorporate portions of the PCIe standard (such as the PCIe electrical interface), including, for example, ExpressCard, SATA Express, PCI Express Mini Card, PCI Express External Cabling, etc.
A PCIe connection (link) between two devices includes a number of lanes, where each lane includes two differential signaling pairs (e.g., one for receiving data, one for sending data). Thus, each lane may include four conductive paths. The current PCIe standard specifies 1, 2, 4, 8, 12, 16, or 32 lanes per link.